flufandomcom-20200213-history
Educational materials/Vietnamese
(For other languages, see above link) Audio/Video *Audio: ECHO Phone Influenza Information (1-888-883-8831; toll-free in U.S.) (Emergency & Community Health Outreach) *Video: Preventing Seasonal Flu (Page includes link to script) (Emergency & Community Health Outreach) Influenza Brochures & Fact Sheets Swine Flu, Pandemic Flu & Seasonal Flu *Pandemic Flu Planning Checklist for Individuals & Families (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Swine Flu Questions & Answers (Chicago Department of Public Health) *Bằng Tiếng Việt (Swine Flu Fact Sheet) (Boston Public Health Commission) *Pandemic Flu Brochure (Boston Public Health Commission) *While We Can't Predict, We Can Prepare (Los Angeles County Department of Public Health) *Pandemic Flu Brochure (Los Angeles County Department of Public Health) *Comic Book: No Ordinary Flu (Public Health - Seattle & King County) *Isolation & Quarantine: A Fact Sheet For the Public (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Pandemic Flu: How does it differ from seasonal flu? (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Pandemic Influenza (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Pandemic Influenza: How You Can Be Prepared (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Pandemic Flu: What it is & How to Prepare (Health Information Translations) *Home Care for Pandemic Flu (Health Information Translations) *What Is Pandemic Influenza (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Self-Care During an Influenza Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Facts About Influenza (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Staying Healthy During an Influenza Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Emergency Kit for Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Top 20 Ways to Prepare for a Pandemic (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Your Guide to Preparing for Pandemic Flu (Environmental Training Center) *Pandemic Influenza Fact Sheet (Environmental Training Center) *Pandemic Influenza Health Officer Q & A (Environmental Training Center) *Information About Social Distancing (Environmental Training Center) *Preparing for Emergencies (U.K. National Health Service) *Influenza: Are You At Risk? (Australia National Health & Medical Research Council) *What Is Influenza? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Influenza: Are You At Risk? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Is It the Flu, Or Just A Bad Cold? (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Pandemic Flu (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care) *Influenza (Hennepin County Health Department) *Pandemic Flu: Important Information for You & Your Family (National Assembly of Wales) *Pandemic Flu: Important Information for You & Your Family (National Health Service for Scotland) *Common Respiratory Infections (Bronchitis, Influenza, Pneumonia) (U.S. Committee for Refugees & Immigrants) Avian Flu *Avian Influenza (Bird Flu) (North Dakota Health Alert Network) *Avian Influenza Fact Sheet (Environmental Training Center) *Bird Flu (Australia Department of Health & Ageing) *Avian Influenza (Bird Flu) (New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service) *Avian Flu (National Assembly of Wales) *Avian Flu Facts (Refugee Health Information Network) *Learning to Farm Today: Pocket Poultry Guide (UNICEF) *What I Learned Today: Pocket Poultry Cooking Guide (UNICEF) *Game Cards (UNICEF) *Poster: We Care For Our Family (UNICEF) *Poster: Watch Out, Danger (UNICEF) *Poster: Cook Thoroughly (UNICEF) Hygiene *Poster: Stop Germs, Stay Healthy! (Handwashing) (Public Health - Seattle & King County) *Poster: Handwashing with Soap & Water (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Poster: Protect Yourself & Others From Influenza (British Columbia Ministry of Health Services) *Vaccination Is Not the Only Way To Help Prevent the Flu (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Ngăn Không Cho Vi Trùng Lan Truyển Ở Sở Làm (Stopping the Spread of Germs at Work) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Ngăn Không Cho Vi Trùng Lan Truyển Ở Nhà, Sở Làm, và Trường Học (Stopping Germs at Home, Work & School (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Healthy Habits Stop Germs At Home, Work & School (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Healthy Habits Stop Germs At Home, Work & School (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of boy) (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of boy) (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of girl) (Color) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster/Flyer: Be a Germ Stopper (Image of girl) (Black & white) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Flyer: Che khi ho (Cover Your Cough) (For health care settings) (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster: Che khi ho (Cover Your Cough) (For schools & day care settings; 8.5" x 11" (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Flyer: Che khi ho (Cover Your Cough) (For health care settings; 8.5" x 11") (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Poster: Cover Your Cough (For health care settings; 11" x 17") (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Flyer: Che khi ho (Cover Your Cough) (For schools & day care settings; 8.5" x 11") (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Brochure: Cover Your Cough (New York City Department of Health) *Poster: Che khi ho (Cover Your Cough) (For health care settings) (New York City Department of Health) Vaccine Information *Who Should Get A Flu Vaccination? (U.S. Centers for Disease Control) *Inactivated Influenza Vaccine (Immunization Action Coalition) *Live, Intranasal Influenza Vaccine (Immunization Action Coalition) *Flu Vaccine Fact Sheet (Ontario Ministry of Health & Long Term Care) Educational materials Educational materials Educational materials